


Outside of the Dome

by BreannaLynn



Category: Under The Dome (TV)
Genre: Under The Dome - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreannaLynn/pseuds/BreannaLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The people of Chester's Mill weren't the only ones affected by the dome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside of the Dome

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored and wrote this, its a super short thing about the people on the outside of the dome and how they may be affected. Feel free to let me know what you think.

The people of Chester's Mill weren't the only ones affected by the dome. The rest of the world was in turmoil, everyone was wondering what would happen if another dome fell, one over their town. Would they be prepared? Would they be able to survive or would they be screwed like the people of Chester's Mill surely were. 

People went to stores, stocking up on things they thought they would need if a dome were to fall, the government advised them not to but they wouldn't listen, they were sure that a dome would fall and they would need to be ready. 

Every night, people would sit in front of TVs tuned to whatever news station they preferred, they would watch intently, hoping the news caster would tell them it was over, the people of Chester's mill were free and the threat of the dome was gone. It didn't come, not as quickly as they hoped it would. 

Then the government decided to shoot the bomb at the dome and the people in the towns surrounding Chester's Mill were asked to leave their homes, to find somewhere else to stay. They were okay with this, only because they thought it would get rid of the dome and after a little care and love, things could go back to normal. They were wrong, all the dome did was destroy their homes, leaving the people of Chester's mill left on the inside.


End file.
